Forever & Always
by penguinrockstars
Summary: Connect Three is huge.Sam and Shane are still together.Emma and nate are still together.But Niki and Jason are back to being just freinds.Niki goes out and parties to forget about Jason.Her Uncle Brown sends her to Camp Rock to change. Will it change her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is the sequel to You Belong With Me. There are a couple of things that you need to know about this story/chapter. First, Brown is Niki's uncle, however, she is not related to Shane. Second this chapter is the epilogue, because I didn't want to ahve it as chapter 1. Besides this has a whole bunch of stuff put in one, and this will get the story going. Anways, so I want to thank the reviewers, who voted: **Cariad1987**, **tiffboocullen**, **JonasBrothersMusic**, and **xJustSunshineX**. Oh yeah and I want to thank **JonasBrothersMusic** for suggesting the title. I hope that you guys like the sequel. And I hope that you guys will give me suggestions on what i can do. Thanks!

Forever and Always

"Please Welcome Connect three to the stage!" The crowd erupted into screams. There were girls jumping up and down, holding signs that said: Marry me Shane, Marry me Nate, Marry me Jason. But there was something that they didn't know. No matter how often they screamed and held signs, Shane Nate and Jason wouldn't date them. Well at least Shane and Nate wouldn't.

Shane was still in love with Sam. Shane was always calling Sam. They would talk fro hours, and hours. It was like they weren't even away from each other. Sam was crazy head over heels for Shane, and Shane was head over heels for Sam. They were crazy cute together.

Nate was so in love with Emma, I'm surprised that it didn't hurt. Nate and Emma have been going out for a year and 6 months. Nate gave Emma a promise ring, and she has never taken it off. Nate's parents loved Emma, and Emma's parents loved Nate. They were perfect for each other. And one day, they're going to get married.

And then there's Jason. Jason and I are friends, who love each other. But Jason made it clear the first week of the tour, that he wanted to be friends for now. I'm not really okay with that. I mean I am okay with that, but it's upsetting, being in the same place that you were one year and 6 months ago. Jason said that it was hard having a long distance relationship. But then he would date fans, and date other girls and they would have long distance relationships. i just didn't see how that was fair.

So I started dating other people too. The people that i dated weren't like Jason, Shane or Nate. They were partiers They drank, they smoked, and they were older. Jason was 18, Shane was 17 and Nate was 17. I was 17. The guys that I dated were 19 or 20. Emma and Sam hated every single one of them. Secretly I did too. But I was trying to find a way to forget about Jason. To forget about the fact that I was back to being just friends with Jason.

I had changed a lot. I partied a lot more because my 'boyfriends' partied more. I snapped at Emma and Sam more often. i just wasn't myself. but I was cared to be myself because I was afraid. I was afraid because the 'real me' was vulnerable and afraid to be alone. I didn't want to be alone. i wanted to be with Jason. But we were just friends. again.

"NIKI! YOUR STUPID JERK-FACE BOYFRIEND IS HERE!!" I was brought out of my thoughts by Sam yelling at me. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. I got downstairs and saw Sam and Emma glaring at the guy and then looking at me. i looked at my dark blue skinny jeans and my black tee shirt.

"Niki! You look HOT!" Sam and Emma glared at the guy and then looked at me. I knew the look that they were giving me. they didn't want me to go on the date. They didn't want me to go to the party. They wanted me to call Jason. I didn't want to call Jason and hear about his new girlfriend. or this really cute fan in the third row.

"Niki, can we talk to you before you go on a date with...him." I nodded and Sam dragged me out of the room, into a different one. I stood there while they both looked at me, with their arms crossed.

"Niki! When are you going to stop?" I looked at them oddly, and Emma shook her head.

"Stop what?" Sam rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. I looked at them oddly, and then looked passed them. I saw the guys standing there and I put up one finger, to shot him that it would be a minute.

"You know what you're doing Niki!" I shook my head and Sam rolled her eyes again. Emma stepped in front of me and gripped my shoulders.

"Niki! You need to stop partying. If you think that partying is going to help you get over..." I slapped Emma's hands away and glared at them both.

"For your information!, I am over Jason! I am partying because I want to! Not to get over Jason!" Sam looked at me and sighed.

"Niki, you think that you're over Jason, but in all reality, you're not." I looked at them and rolled my eyes. I didn't need this right now. I didn't need to be told what I already knew. i wasn't over Jason. I don't think I would be. There was one problem: he wants to be just friends. We love each other, but he doesn't think that that's enough. He thinks that in order for a relationship to work, we have to be near each other.

"Guys. I don't need to hear this right now. I'm going to be late for the party." I went to walk away, when Sam and Emma each grabbed an arm and pulled me back.

"No! Niki! You do need to hear this! You have been acting so unlike yourself it's sickening." Sam nodded at what Emma said and then she continued.

"We get that you miss Jason. We get that you love him and you want to date him again, but we have had enough of your 'make all of my problems disappear by partying and getting wasted' attitude! We want the old Niki back! We are sick of this one!" I glared at them both and ripped my arms away from their grips.

"You think that I wanted this? You think that I wanted Jason to tell me to see other people because he couldn't handle a long distance relationship? I am doing exactly what Jason said! I am seeing other people! And if you don't like those people...then screw you. It's my life not yours." I walked away from them and met my date. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and then we walked out together. We got into his car and drove to the party.

We got to the party, and my date, Bradon, opened the door. I was met by some pounding music, people dancing and of course, drinking. I walked in behind Bradon, and stood there silent. I have been to a lot of parties, and my intentions were stupid. I had a bad feeling about this party. I didn't know how to explain it, but I knew that something bad was going to happen tonight. i just didn't know what.

Bradon grabbed my hand and led me to a group of people. I took a deep breath and then stood there silently. Bradon went around introducing me to people. I smiled and waved, and then stood silent again. I saw a guy make a suggestive movement to Bradon. The next thing I know Bradon's hand was up my shirt, and he was smiling ear to ear. I saw some of the guys cheering him on, and some of the guys making even worse movements. I realised that I didn't want to be here. I shouldn't be here. it wasn't safe. I didn't feel safe. the group that Bradon introduced me to, was all guys. And they were all looking at me, like they were undressing me in their head.

I made an excuse to leave, and then went upstairs to find a bathroom. I slowly walked up the stairs, and turned back around. Nobody from that group was following me, which was good. I found the bathroom, and opened the door. I locked it and sat on the toilet seat. I took out my phone and text someone to come and pick me up. I needed to get out of here. I needed to stop being an idiot. I needed to make my life better, and not party, and not drink it away. I needed Jason.

I sat there on the toilet, and waited until i got a text message saying that they were there. I slowly went downstairs, and left without being noticed. I saw the car and walked down to it and hopped in. I put on my seat belt and sat there in silence until they started conversation.

"Niki, love, why are you doing this to yourself?" I looked at my uncle and sighed. He knew why, but I might as well explain it to him again.

"Uncle Brown, I am doing this to get over Jason. But this isn't the right way. I need a better way to get over him. So I'm stopping partying, and drinking and anything idiotic." Uncle Brown looked at me and nodded and then sighed.

"Niki, your my favourite niece. I want you to be happy, but there is no way that I am letting you go to another party. Whether you promised or not." I nodded and then decided that i would change the subject.

"Uncle Brown, am I related to Shane in any way?" Uncle Brown shook his head, and I looked at him a little confused.

"Niki, don't change the subject." I groaned and Uncle Brown looked at me, as if to say 'don't even try it'.

"Uncle Brown, I made a promise that i wouldn't drink anymore." Uncle Brown nodded, but still he had to come up with another idea.

"Niki, in order for you to keep that promise, you have to be a long ways away from that stuff. So, from the help of Emma and Sam, i have decided that you are going to be going to Camp Rock." My jaw dropped and I stared at my Uncle Brown in shock. This cannot be happening.

"Think of this as your boot camp." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared out the window. This should be fun! NOT!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the second/first chapter of the story. I hope that you guys like it. and I hope that you guys review! thanks!

Disclaimer: i **don't own** Emma, Sam, Nate, Jason, Shane or Uncle Brown. I **don't own** camp Rock. I **_do own_** Niki.

Forever & Always Chapter 2

I woke up to the alarm clock screaming in my ear. I jumped up and pushed it off my bed. I have no idea who woke e up so late, but whoever it was, was going to get an earful! I picked up the alarm clock, shut off the alarm and looked at the time. It was only 9:30! Who gets up at 9:30, on a Saturday! I mean honestly! I groaned and pulled my pillow up and put it one my head as I started to go back to sleep. I was almost asleep, when someone came into my room.

"Love, you have to get up." I groaned and sighed. Only Uncle Brown would get me up this early. I ignored him, but he didn't go away.

"Niki, come on. Wake up. You have to pack, for Camp Rock." I groaned and waved my hand telling him to go away. I heard nothing, and decided that it was safe to go back to sleep. But then i feel something freezing hit my back. I reach back and feel, the wet bed. I started shivering and then, threw the blankets off. I got up and glared at Uncle Brown.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT??" He just chuckled and went to leave.

"We are leaving in two hours Niki!" I groaned and sat back down on my bed. this was going to be the worst summer of my life.

After sitting on my bed for a good ten minutes, i decided that I should probably get packed. I had a lot to pack, plus I had to get ready, AND I only had two hours to do it. I ran to my closet and got out my suitcase. I pulled open the closet doors and started grabbing clothes. I grabbed my black and white Boys Like Girls tee-shirt. I grabbed my red Secondhand Serenade tee-shirt, my Paramore tee-shirt, and then my Connect Three tee-shirt. I then just grabbed a couple more tee-shirts,and a couple long sleeved tee-shirts, some hoodies and then random shirts. I then walked over to my drawers and pulled out some jeans. I grabbed some black skinny jeans, blue skinny jeans, some regular jeans, some shorts, some capri's, some leggings, and then a whole lot of everything. I shoved it all in my suitcase, and then grabbed some converse, flip flops and sneakers. I thought that i was finally done until I realised that i didn't have any belts.

I went back over to my closet and grabbed some belts. I grabbed a neon green and black studded belt, and then a white belt and a black and white belt. I threw them in my suitcase, and zipped it up. I was done packing my clothes, now I needed to pack other stuff.

I grabbed a smaller bag, and shoved in my drum sticks, my case of guitar picks, and three notebooks. I knew that I probably won't need three notebooks, but it was better to be safe then sorry.I took that downstairs and then I walked back upstairs and grabbed everything else. I put all that stuff by the door and sighed. I didn't want to go to Camp Rock. I wasn't that bad of a party girl. I think that Emma and Sam are overreacting. I am fine! I don't need to go to 'Camp Rock'. I don't need this to be my 'boot camp'.

"Niki! Half an hour before we leave!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. I was going to hate Emma and Sam forever! They helped Uncle Brown in this evil scheme. I stomped up the stairs and into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and huffed. I looked into the mirror, and brushed my hair. It was long. It always had been long. Jason didn't want me to cut it because he said that he loved it long. I agreed with him then. I loved it long.

I shook my head and looked back at my reflection. 'You've got to stop this Niki! You're not together anymore! You've got to stop thinking about Jason.' I shook my head again, and decided to leave it long. I pulled it back into a pony tail. i grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, my brush, some ponytails, some bobby pins. I got everything that i needed and put it into a plastic bag. I walked down stairs, and saw Uncle Brown putting my stuff in the back of his truck. I sighed and threw the bag into the bag and got into the passenger side. Uncle Brown smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Niki, we are doing this because we care about you love. Not because we hate you." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. If they really cared about me, they would stay out of my life! I crossed my arms over my chest, and looked out the window. If they think that all this partying is because of Jason, then they're wrong.

"Niki, why do you really party so much?" I looked at Uncle Brown then out the window again.

"I told you and I told Emma and Sam. I'm partying because I want to." Uncle Brown shook his head and I knew that he didn't believe me. I didn't want to tell him the real reason.

"Niki, you party because of your parents don't you?" I snapped my head to glare at Uncle Brown.

"Niki, I know that you think that partying is going to help but it's not." I glared at Uncle Brown and felt like screaming at him.

"My parents dies in a car accident, and you have the nerve to tell me that this isn't going to help? Do you have any idea what I'm going through? I lost my parents! I can deal with it however the hell want." Uncle Brown's eyes narrowed and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Nicole Destiny Hope! You need to grow up! You think that drinking your problems away is going to solve everything! But it's not! You're just wasting your life away! You need to grow up and face reality! Drinking doesn't solve anything! It makes it worse!" i glared at Uncle Brown and crossed my arms over my chest. Who did he think he was? He had no right to tell me what to do!

"I don't have to listen to you Uncle Brown! You're not my legal guardian!" Uncle Brown then had a smile on his face. i glared at him even more.

"That's where you're wrong love. Your parents, in their will, stated that if anything were to happen to them, that I was supposed to be your legal guardian until your reach the age of 21." I gawked at Uncle Brown. No way! I had to listen to Uncle Brown until i was 21! Oh that wasn't fair at all!

"I hate you." Uncle Brown smiled in victory and then pulled into Camp Rock. I saw that no one was there and I stared at Uncle Brown like he had grown three heads.

"We are here a day early love. This way i can get everything set up, and you can get settled in." I rolled my eyes and scoffed. As soon as Uncle Brown had stopped the truck I jumped out and got all of my stuff out. I stood there, as he got out slowly, and then looked at me. He walked into his office, then came out a second later. he handed me a key and pointed in a direction. i walked to my cabin and unlocked, and opened the door. I threw my stuff on the floor, and then turned on the lights. I stood there in awe. the cabin was actually really nice.

There were three beds. One by the window, one of the middle, and one by the bed. There was a bathroom, and couple seats in the middle of the room. There were three dressers, and a whole bunch of posters on the walls. I grabbed my stuff, and put it on the bed that was closest to the window. I sat down and looked around. This was a whole lot better than I expected. I sighed and decided to put all of my clothes away. then I got up and decided to explore the camp.

I got up and started walking, and found the lake. I sat down on the dock, and looked out onto the lake. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, just maybe, Camp Rock, would help be who I used to be. Help be who I really am.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is another chapter. I want to thank JonasBrothersMusic for the review. And to answer your question, I was planning on making Sam and Emma main characters. Because they have a pretty big part in this story. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect Three or Camp Rock. I don't own Sam or Emma. I only own Niki.

Forever And Always Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

I woke up, to the sun shining in my eyes. I pulled my pillow from under my head and covered my eyes. I kept the pillow there, until I decided that I should probably get up. I sighed and threw the covers off of me. i sat up on my bed and sighed. I really didn't want to get up, but I had to pack for camp today. I stretched and then looked at my suitcase sitting in the corner. I groaned and realised that I had barely started packing. I was excited to go to Camp Rock, because Emma and Niki would be there. And this would help Niki get back to her old self. I hoped.

I sighed and got up. I was debating over whether I should eat breakfast first, or pack. I thought for a minute and then decided that i would eat breakfast first. I walked downstairs, and was met by my mom. She smiled at me and set down two waffles and some milk in front of me. She also set some syrup down.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled and started pouring syrup on my pancakes.

"Are you excited to go to Camp Rock today?" I smiled widely, and then swallowed my food before I spoke.

"I'm excited! Emma's going to be there! And Niki's going to be there. Of course Niki isn't herself anymore." My mom nodded and sat down at the table. She reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Sam, you have to understand, Niki is going through hard stuff. I mean her parents died in a car accident, and then Jason said that he wanted to be just friends. Sam that's a lot to deal with." I sighed and stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"Why does she have to go out and party all the time? What happened to my best friend, that used to hate parties?" My mom sighed and the looked at me. I knew the look that she was giving me. It was the look that said that it was complicated.

"Sam. it's complicated. people do different things to deal with what their going through. And for Niki, it's going to parties. Even though I don't agree with what she'd going, she's really the only one that can stop it." I nodded and my mom smiled and got up. She said that she had to get some stuff ready before she dropped me off. I nodded and finished eating my breakfast. I walked upstairs and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed some towels, my shampoo and conditioner, and some body wash. I also grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and my brush. I walked back into my room, and dropped all of that into a small bag. I picked up my suitcase and started shoving clothes in there.

I went over to my closet, and grabbed some tee-shirts and started shoving them in there. I went to reach and grab more clothes, when I saw Shane's sweater that he gave me. I pulled it off the hanger, and smiled. I quickly pulled it on and smelled it. It still smelt like him. I smiled and then quickly started shoving more clothes in my suitcase.

I walked over to my dresser, and grabbed bra's and underwear. i grabbed jeans, and shorts, and leggings, and more jeans. I shoved it all in my suitcase and then zipped it up. I had some difficultly with that, but got it done. I smiled and flopped down on my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair, and sighed. Only a couple more hours until I got to go to Camp Rock! I sighed and then reached over for my phone. I promised that I would call Shane today, so I might as well do it now. I dialed the number and then heard it ringing.

"Hello?" I was taken back by Nate answering the phone. Where was Shane?

"Nate? Why are you answering Shane's phone?" I wanted to talk to Shane. Not Nate. I mean I was friends with Nate, but I wanted to talk to my boyfriend. Not my boy friend.

"Shane's in the bathroom." Oh. I didn't need to know that.

"Oh here he is." I said okay and then I heard the phone being passed over.

"HEY SAMMY JAMMY!!" I got a weird look on my face when Shane said that. Why would he say that?

"Uhhhh...hi Shane." Shane said hi again, and I rolled my eyes. Shane really needed to stop having sugar on his cornflakes.

"So how's my amazingly beautiful, and awesomely gorgeous girlfriend?" I blushed when Shane said that. He was so sweet. He made me melt.

"I'm just getting ready to go to Camp Rock." I heard Shane sigh, and I knew that he was going to say something.

"Same, you still haven't told Niki have you?" I looked down at my lap and said no.

"Sam, she needs to know that Jason's going to be at Camp Rock. She also needs to know that Jason is going to be teaching her private." I nodded and then looked down at my lap again. I hope that Niki wouldn't be too mad when she found out.

**Niki's POV**

I walked out of my cabin to see a lot more people at the camp then I did yesterday. I saw no teenagers, only adults. So I was guessing that these were the councilors, and teachers, and cooks etc. I groaned at the blinding light and sighed. i was going to be stuck in this hell whole camp for the next two and three quarter months. I sighed and saw Uncle Brown waving me over. I slowly walked towards him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hello Love. I have your schedule ready. You are going to have to go to all of your classes. And you're going to have a private tutor for one of them." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the schedule. I looked at it, and wanted to shoot myself. My first class was Dance. Then I had song writing. Then lunch. Then I had Singing Harmony. Then lastly I had my private class, Singing and Guitar.

"Hope you find it to your liking Love." i faked smiled, and acted perky.

"Like, oh yeah! This will be so much fun!" Uncle Brown nodded and smiled.

"That's great Love." Uncle Brown walked away and I shouted after him.

"That was sarcasm!" I took a look at my schedule again, and started wondering who my private tutor was. I started thinking about it. And then decided that i would wander around camp some more. I started walking and thinking, when I stumbled over a root. I caught my balance before I could fall, but blushed in embarrassment. I quickly stood up, and looked around. i saw and empty cabin, and walked in to investigate. I opened the door, and saw that there was a piano in the center of the room. I walked in more and touched the keys. I ran my fingers on the keys, and sighed.

I looked around and saw that it was a classroom. I saw some chairs, and some music stands. I saw some sheet music, and I picked it up. I saw some writing on it and started reading it. I smiled and sat down at the piano. i put my fingers to the keys,and started playing a tune. I took a deep breath and sang the first verse and the chorus.

_If the heart is always searching, _

_Can you ever find a home? _

_I've been looking for that someone, _

_I'll never make it on my own. _

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, _

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

I looked at the paper, and then turned it over. I saw Jason's name scribbled on the back. I stared at it in confusion. I wonder who this song was about. Jason only went to Camp Rock for a couple summers. I wonder who he could've written this about. I got up, and then felt my cell phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw a text message from Sam and Emma. They said that they were almost here. I sighed and left the cabin, and started walking down the path, to the main office. Here goes everything.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys!

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I wanted to update sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bad! But I couldn't because my laptop's power cord stopped working, so I couldn't charge my laptop, which means that I couldn't update! But I want you to know that I am going to update as soon as I can. So look for the updates!

Thanks!

Ohhmyyjonass


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Like I said before, I was extremely sorry for the delay. But I have a new chapter ready. And just to warn you there is some Niki bashing coming from Emma. But Emma is having a really bad day and just wants to vent. It doesn't necessarily mean, that she actually thinks of Niki this way. I want to thank the patient reviewers: **JonasBrothersMusic**, **Cariad1987** and **tiffboocullen**.

Disclaimer: **I only own Niki**. huffle-bibbin owns Emma and JonasBrothersMusic owns Sam.

Forever and always chapter 4

**Niki's POV**

I hated this lecture. I hated this lecture the first ten times I heard it. I hated it with every bone in my body. I mean seriously what did he think I was going to do? Blow something up? I'm not stupid and it's about time that Uncle Brown realised that.

"Niki! Are you even listening to me?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Uncle Brown treated me like I was 5! I am 17! Not 5!

"yes Uncle Brown. I'm listening to you." I saw him looking at me in disbelief and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? Well then Niki, what did I just say?" I looked at Uncle Brown, rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"You said and I quote 'Niki, you are going to have no life here because you're going to be stuck in hell." I smirked at Uncle Brown thinking that I was going to make him mad, but to my surprise, he smiled.

"There ya go Love. You got my message." I stared at him in disbelief, as he walked up to me wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and turned around, dragging me with him. Uncle Brown stood in front to the gate, and looked at the Camp Rock sign.

"Look, Love. I've even got a great sign for you. It's says, 'Camp Rock' or in your case hell. I'm sure you'll have a blast." I glared at Uncle Brown shrugged his shoulder off, and stood glaring at every single camp 'Rocker' that came through the gate. Uncle Brown walked off laughing. I didn't think that this was funny. I thought that this was a nightmare. I started thinking of all the ways to get out of having to stay at camp, but I couldn't think of any. Plus I was brought out of my thoughts by, Emma and Sam laughing loudly. No matter how desperately, i wanted to run over there and laugh with them, I didn't. They were the reason why I was going to be stuck in the miserably place. So they weren't going to see the nice side of me.

I saw them looking at me, and I glared at them. They slowly walked over and set their stuff down in front of me. They looked at each other, and then at me. Sam stepped forward first and gave me a cautious hug. Then Emma.

"So I hear that we are going to be room mates." I glared at them both, and they both looked scared. I didn't care how close we used to be, how 'best' of friends we used to be. They weren't going to be given my respect. Even if that was rule number...3 of Uncle Brown's 'list of rules, and guidelines on how to act appropriately at Camp Rock'.

"How are you Niki?" I glared at Sam and turned my full attention to her. I really wanted to be nice to Sam and Emma. But I wasn't going to be, because...because...I actually don't know. I think that it's because I'm so hurt, that Jason just broke it off.

"Do I look like I'm good Sam?" Sam backed away a little, and Emma stepped forward.

"Cool it Niki! It was just a question!" I rolled my eyes and looked stupidly at Emma.

"Yeah well, it was a stupid question!" Emma looked at me oddly, and then shook her head.

"Wow Niki. I never thought that you would be so hostile to your best friends. Me and Sam have been trying to help you, but you just push us out of the way. I mean I know that you're upset about what Jason did to you. But come on Niki, you need to get over it." I glared at Emma, stood straight up, and stood in front of her, as if I was challenging her. Which I was.

"And what if I don't want your help? What if I don't want to get over it?" Emma stepped back, picked up her stuff, and stopped.

"Then me and Sam have no reason to call you our best friends anymore Niki." I glared at them both, and watched as Sam took off her necklace and gave it back to me. I watched as Emma took off her bracelet and threw it at me. I caught it, and turned around to glare at their retreating figures. I turned over the necklace and bracket, and seen what was engraved. 'Niki+Sam+Emma=BFF'S'. I shoved them into my pocket and started stomping down the dirt path. I got to the abandoned cabin, and yanked open the door. I sat down on the piano bench and took off my necklace. I touched the heart, and opened the locket. I looked at the back and let tears fall.

'Niki, I'll always love you. No matter what.' I blinked back some tears and then wiped some tears that were falling, away. I miss you mom. I got up, and decided to walk back to my cabin.

**Emma's POV**

I stormed into the cabin, and threw my crap on my bed. I sat on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest. Sam sat on the bed closest to the door and sighed. I was getting so mad at Niki! She didn't need to take her anger out on everyone around her. And what is with her attitude? Who does she think she is? I shook my head, and was still glaring at the door.

"How could she turn against us so badly?" I looked at Sam and shook my head. I had no idea. I saw Sam sigh, and I flopped back on my bed. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, and I pulled it out. I answered it, and wished that I hadn't.

"Hey sweetie! how's Niki?" i groaned and took a deep breath. this was going to take a while.

"She's horrible! she has this really bad attitude. And she's so rude! And she glares at you if you look at her the wrong way! She's so lippy! oh yeah and not to mention that she's in denial! I mean she 'says' that she's over Jason, but she sooooo isn't! She's so over dramatic too! I mean she walks around all 'I'm Niki. I'm going through pain, so I will make everyone else suffer!'. She's exactly like Tess Tyler. No scratch that. Niki makes Tess Tyler, look like an angel. I swear Nate, I think that sometimes everyone would be better off without Niki around at all." I huffed and I heard Nate sigh on the other end of the phone.

**Niki's POV**

I stepped away from the cabin and felt my throat close up. Emma thought that I was worse than Tess Tyler. I didn't even know that Emma knew who Tess was until I remembered that Tess used to go to Emma's school. Tess Tyler went to Camp Rock every single year until this year. And every single year she was horrible to everyone. Including me, and now I'm considered even worse than her. I stepped away from the cabin and sat down on the steps. I heard Emma saying some more so i decided to listen in more.

**Emma's POV**

"Let everything out Emma." I nodded and took a deep breath. I loved Nate for letting me ran like crazy.

"Nate, she's just so not herself. I mean, she looks like she starves herself. I mean, she is skinny. I mean she's like model skinny. That's not attractive." I heard Nate agree, and I wondered if he was letting Jason know everything that I was saying.

"And you know her nice, natural, blond hair?" I heard Nate say a 'yeah' and I continued.

"Yeah, well now it's jet black. And you know how pale Niki is, well now she looks like a ghost. Nate I...she's letting herself go. I mean I know that you usually say that when people are old, but it's true. She used to be so pretty, and healthy. And now, she just looks, unhealthy, and ghostly." I heard Nate sigh, and I knew that he was going to say something.

"And Nate, she's dating older guys." Nate didn't say anything, and then he sighed. Again.

"Nate, Niki's turned into a slut." I heard Nate gasp, and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Emma, what if Niki were to hear you?" I was about to say that's impossible, when I heard something bang against the cabin. My eyes widened, and looked out the window. My eyes widened. I saw Niki walking away, crying.

"Ummm...Nate...I think Niki heard."


	6. Chapter 5

hey guys! So here is another chapter. And in this chapter, is the song, My happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. I want to thank **tiffboocullen** for reviewing. I hope that you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Niki. No one else. And I don't own any songs.

Forever And Always chapter 5

I was walking down the path, tears streaming down my face. My 'best friend' just called me a slut. I didn't try to act like one. I didn't think I was one. I was just trying to get over Jason. I wiped away my tears and kept walking down the dirt path. I took a short cut, and found myself near the registration booth. I stood there and saw Nate and Emma hugging, and he was probably telling her how much he missed her. Then I saw Shane and Sam, hugging, and then he picked her up and spun her around. And then I saw Jason. He was standing there looking at his phone, as if something amazing would happen. I looked at them all and seen how happy they were. I wanted that, but I couldn't have it.

I slowly, turned around and walked back to the abandoned cabin, that I now called my studio. I slowly walked down the path, my head hung low, feeling sorry for myself. I was torn in two. One side wanted me to go back there and apologise for being such an idiot. The other side of me wanted to do something stupid, like party, to get over my loneliness. I didn't do either. I kept walking.

When I got to the music studio, I slowly opened the door, and went straight to the piano. I picked up some sheet music and started writing. I first wrote the lyrics, then I started writing the tune. I wrote that all down and then started humming the tune. When I was done, i thought that I would actually attempt to play the song. I tired a couple times, running through the keys, and then I sang.

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh...._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus:]_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it (but we lost it)_

_All of the memories, so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they (So are they)_

_But they don't know me _

_Do they even know you? (Even know you)_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the stuff that you do (All the stuff that you do)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus:]_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there,_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_[Chorus:]_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending..._

_[Chorus:]_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending _

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...._

_Oh ooooh...._

I wiped away some tears, and then stood up. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. From now on, Jason Grey, would no longer affect me.

**Jason's POV**

I stood there and tried to act all happy, like every one else was. But in truth, I was not happy. I missed Niki. And no matter how hard I tried to tell every one that I was over her, I wasn't. I was miserable. I loved Niki. I loved everything about her. But there was one problem.

Nate, Shane, Sam and Emma said that everything about Niki changed. That she wasn't the same sweet, sensitive, amazing person that I knew her as. They say that she was now, and I quote 'she is an evil, mean, self-destructive person with no self-respect, integrity or dignity'. They said that they tried helping her, with no success. But I knew that I would be able to help her. I mean I know her better than any one. We are best friends. We are in love, we're soul mates. We're destined to be together. I think.

"Hey Jason. Quit daydreaming. We need to put our stuff in our cabin, and get ready for 'Welcome Back Jam'." I nodded, and made a mental note to slap Nate later. Everyone thought that I was an 'airhead' and 'out there'. But I wasn't. I just didn't deal with thing like other people did. I had a big imagination,adn that's why they thought that I was an airhead. That's another reason why I loved Niki. She understood that I was actually really smart.

"Jason? Hello? Are you planning on coming out of la-la land anytime soon?" I focused and saw Shane snapping his fingers in front of my face. I pushed his hand away, and started walking down the dirt path. I was in no mood to joke right now, especially with Shane.

I found the cabin, opened the door, and set my stuff down on the bed that I wanted. The bed that was closest to the door. I sat down, and then sighed. i haven't talk to Niki in months. I missed hearing her voice. I missed hearing her laugh. I missed her in general. I didn't know what to do. Should I go and see her? or should I wait until I have to teach her privately. I decided that I would go and see her now. That way, she can take out all anger and frustration out on me now, and when it's time for me to tutor her, she won't kill me. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! here is another chapter. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But I want to thank **tiffboocullen** for reviewing. It means a lot to me. So Thanks!

Forever and Always Chapter 6: Hello Jason

I walked around inside the cabin for a bit hoping to find more songs, but I didn't. I was trying to avoid going back to my cabin. I didn't want to see Sam and Emma there. But I had to go and help out in the kitchen and get things ready for the 'Welcome Back Jam'. I took out my cell phone and checked the time. I rolled my eyes and turned around, and walked out of the cabin. Kitchen duty was in half an hour, and I had to get ready. I slammed the cabin door, and walked down the dirt path to my cabin.

I got to my cabin and opened the door. I turned around to see Sam, Emma, and Nate all staring at me. i didn't make eye contact with them, instead I walked past them, and picked up some clothes and a towel. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly had a shower. Then i got out and towel dried my hair. I got dressed in some dark blue skinny jeans, and a Paramore tee shirt. I walked out to see everyone gone. I sat down on my bed and brushed through my hair.

I heard a knock on the door, and I set my brush down. I walked over to the door, and saw Jason standing there. I glared at him and wished that I had a better door then a screen door. I sat down on my bed and Jason walked in. I looked over at Jason and rolled my eyes. Jason stood there waiting for me to say something.

"Yes Jason? Is there something that you wanted?" Jason stood there and smiled fully. I had to stop myself from blushing.

"hey Niki. I was wondering if we could talk?" I stared at Jason and wanted to roll my eyes so bad.

"What do you want to talk about Jason?" He sat down on the bed beside me and sighed.

"Look Niki, about everything that happened..." I interrupted Jason.

"Oh you mean how you kissed me, and never called once?" Jason looked down and sighed.

"Yeah, that. Look Niki, i am very sorry." I scoffed and Jason flinched.

"Really Jason? You actually think that one sorry would fix everything?" Jason looked down and I scoffed again.

"Niki, I DO love you! And I want to work things out." I stared at Jason, and tried not to cry thinking about what I was going to say.

"Jason, you broke my heart. You never called me, and you promised that you wouldn't date on tour because we were still together. And you broke that promise. I-I'm sorry Jason. But I can't love you. I'm sorry." I ran out of the cabin wiping away my tears. I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry, but I ended up crying.

Sam's POV

I sat in the mess hall, watching as Nate and Shane got set up. They were also setting up Jason's stuff since he was going to talk to Niki. I was nervous for Jason because I didn't know what Niki would say to Jason. I knew that he loved her completely. i think that she loved him but from what she has been saying, I think that it could be possibly true that she doesn't love him. I wish that she would just go back to her old self. Her non-partying, hooking up with guys her own age-even though Jason was a year older-and finally just stop hating herself.

"Sam, what do you think Niki said to Jason?" I looked at Emma and shrugged. I hope that they would make up. Emma shrugged too, and turned her attention back towards Nate and Shane. Nate was strumming his guitar while looking at Emma. I smiled and then looked at Shane. Shane blew me a kiss and I blew him a kiss back. I loved Shane. I loved him so much. He was the greatest guy that i could ever ask for. I had to thank Emma for setting me up with him. And Niki. I have to thank her too.

"I love you Sammy Jammy!" I blushed, smiled and felt breathless. I loved Shane so much. I smiled as Shane left the stage and came to sit down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. He kissed my cheek and I blushed. Nate did the same to Emma, and we watched as more and more people came in. I saw Jason come in looking gloomy, which is very rare, and I got super pissed at Niki. Now she's just trying to be mean. Jason came and sat down next to us, and forced a smile. Nobody said anything, we just sat there silently. Soon Brown came in and everyone went silent.

"Welcome Back Camp Rockers! I see that we have my nephew Shane Grey here..." I smiled and kissed Shane's cheek.

"And we also have my niece Niki here." I turned around and shot her a dirty look. She deserved it. I mean she must have said something really bad to make Jason that gloomy.

"And first up we have Shane, Nate and Jason! Come on up here guys." I smiled as they all went on stage and got into their positions. Shane smiled at the crowd, and I blushed.

"Hey guys! The song that we're going to play next is a song called BB Good. And we would like to dedicate it to our awesome girlfriends. Sam and Emma!" Everyone cheered and I smiled again.

_I'll pick you up at 7_

_We can drive around and see a movie_

_Every scene will have a meaning_

_But you'll be the one that moves me_

_I've been hurt before_

_So baby promise that you're gonna be true_

_I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too_

_Yeah_

_You gotta be be good to me _

_I'm gonna be be good to you _

_We'll be happy as can be _

_Just gotta be be good to me_

_Baby_

_I'm gonna treat you right_

_We'll never fight_

_Now baby you can trust me_

_When I hold you tight_

_I feel alright_

_I guess that I'm just lucky_

_I've been hurt before_

_So baby promise that you're gonna be true oh_

_I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too_

_Ow_

_You gotta be be good to me_

_I'm gonna be be good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_You gotta be be good to me_

_Baby_

_Listen girl, you gotta be good_

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Yeah_

_Come on, come on_

_Come over here_

_You gotta be be good to me_

_I'm gonna be be good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_You gotta be be good to me_

_Come on, come on_

_You gotta be be good to me_

_I'm gonna be be good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_Just gotta be be good to me_

_Yeah_

_Listen girl, you're out of control_

_I think you and me_

_Would be a great_

_Cou-ple_

_Yeah_


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait for the update. But here is another chapter. I hope that you guys like it. The two song used are: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and I Heart ? by Taylor Swift. Oh yeah, I had to change a couple lines in the song to fit Tess's POV.

Forever And Always Chapter 7: 'I heart ?'

I ran back to my cabin, laid on my bed and cried,. I heard a knock on the door and didn't look up. The person walked in and I grimaced when I saw Tess Tyler standing there, smirking. She hadn't changed at all obviously. She was still wearing designer clothes, and had her hair done using expensive products. But why was she here? Did she want to see me miserable. Probably so.

"Hey Niki. I haven't seen you in a while." I looked up at her and glared. She just laughed and walked closer.

"I heard about what Jason did to you, and I just have to say that it's horrible. I mean he leaves and then says that he loves you. And then expects everything to be alright? in my opinion, that just isn't fair." I looked at Tess cautiously. I didn't know what she was doing here, and why she was being, sort of nice.

"Niki, I think that you should go and perform a song onstage in front of Jason and show him that you don't need him." I nodded and then grabbed my guitar and walked out of my cabin carefully. Tess was up to something. That was for sure, but I wasn't sure what. Besides playing a song didn't sound so bad. Right?

**Emma's POV**

I looked at Jason, and was really confused. He said that nothing happened between him and Niki and then he'd mumble something about her. I really wanted to know what it was, but I didn't know if I should ask. I looked at Nate and Nate shrugged. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey J...what happened between you and Niki?" He looked up,s hook his head and looked away. Shane rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Jason's head. Jason sat up and sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you." Sam and I exchanged looks and leaned in closer.

"I went after her, and we started talking and then fighting and then I told her that I loved her and then she said that she couldn't love me and then she ran out crying." We all stared at Jason. Jason put his head down on the table and sighed. Sam looked at me and scoffed. She really didn't like Niki at all.

"She needs to get over herself. It's not always about her. I mean you're in love with her and you've admitted your mistakes. It's about time that she admits her mistakes." Shane agreed and Nate just sighed. But of course Shane would agree with Sam. Shane's in love with Sam. I didn't know what to say or do. Everything was just messed up. I mean I remember when Sam, Niki and I were best friends. And then the guys left and everything fell apart. I wanted to get back to that. To us being best friends again.

"Attention everybody we have a few late entries. The first late entry is Tess Tyler with her song Girlfriend!" I heard Shane, Jason and Nate all groan and wondered what was up with that. I looked to the stage to see a blonde girl walk out in lots of sparkles.

**Tess's POV**

I stared out in the crowd and saw Jason and Shane looking at me. I winked at Jason and then blew him a kiss. I was going to steal Jason from Niki. I liked him and when i met him I thought that he had liked me too. But then he talked about her. But he'll give up eventually and come running to me.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

I looked at Jason and winked.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Alright, alright, alright_

I saw Sam and Emma looking at me and I scowled.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_

_And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_Niki's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what every body's talking about_

Jason could so much better than Niki. Seriously she's not good for him; unlike me.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

_Cause Niki's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what every body's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when is it gonna sink in?_

_Hey, Niki's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

I saw Jason staring at me with a blank look. Maybe it was starting to sink in...

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when is it gonna sink in?_

_Niki's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

I finished and everyone clapped. I looked at Jason and he was gripping the table. I smiled. I blew him away. Soon enough he'd be mine.

**Niki's POV**

I watched Tess start singing. I liked the beat it was really good. I was starting to get into the songs. And then she mentioned my name. I froze. She was singing about Jason and I. I was the horrible girlfriend that she was talking about. I looked out into the crowd. All of my ex-friends were shocked. I looked at Tess and she shot me a mean glare. I took a deep breath and waited for it to be over. And soon enough it was. I got my guitar ready and was going to walk onto the stage when Tess stopped me.

"Jason is mine now Niki. So back off." I looked at Tess and then walked on the stage. I looked at her and then at Jason in the crowd. No way. Tess and Jason? I coudln't believe it. No way.

"And now a special treat...My neice Niki!" I heard the campers applaud and I quickly ran on stage. I sat down on the chair and started playing.

_Wish I had concentrated_

_They said love was complicated_

_But it's something I just fell into_

I looked at Jason and he looked up, right at me

_And it was overrated_

_But just look what I created_

_I came out alive, but I'm black and blue_

I had some bruises from the break-up, but I think that after this, I'm going to finally start getting over it.

_But boy, you ask me if I'm all right_

_Think about what I had to do, yeah_

Jason didn't know what I had to do to try and get over him. He had no idea.

_Wake up and smell the break-up_

_Fix my heart, put on my make-up_

_Another mess I didn't plan_

_And I bet you thought you beat me_

_Wish you could only see_

_I got an 'I Heart ?'_

_Written on the back of my hand_

I looked at Jason and he looked a little guilty.

_I'd be fine if you just walked by_

_But you had to talk about why_

_You were wrong and I was right_

_But I can't believe you made me sit at home_

_Cry like a baby_

_Wait right by the phone every night_

I had waited by the phone. I wasted my time waiting for him to call.

_And now you ask about you and I_

_There's no you and I_

_Remember what you put me through_

_I had to_

_Wake up and smell the break-up_

_Fix my heart, put on my make-up_

_Another mess I didn't plan_

_And I bet you thought you beat me_

_Wish you could only see_

_I got an 'I Heart ?'_

_Written on the back of my hand_

_And when you're home all alone at night_

_You still wonder why_

_You took everything I had away_

_But I haven't thought about you and I_

_There's no you and I_

_And I know someday you will_

_Wake up and smell the break-up_

_Realize that we won't make-up_

_It didn't go the way you planned_

I can't wait until Jason has to go through what I had to go through. He could feel my pain.

_And you'll know you didn't beat me_

_When you look down and see_

_I got an 'I Heart'_

_Written on the back of my hand_

_Written on the back of my hand_

_An "I Heart?"_

_Yeah, written on the back of my hand_


	9. Need Help!

Hey guys!

I am really sorry for not updating anything at all. But the truth is, I've completely run out of ideas. I have no idea what to put next, in any of my stories. So it would be a big help if anyone could give me some ideas to put into my stories. Please and Thank you!


	10. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long for this chapter. I always start writing and then I hate what I write so I erase it all and start over. Except this time it took even longer because I had major writer's block. Anyway I hope you like that chapter. Please update!

Forever and Always Chapter 8

**Niki's POV**

After I performed, I left. I ignored any cheering, or any comments. I just left. I walked down the path to my cabin. I walked in and slammed the door. The door opened a couple seconds later by Uncle Brown. He came and sat down on the bed beside me, and he turned towards me.

"Was that really fair Niki?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. I didn't need a lecture about this.

"Yes Uncle Brown. It was fair. He was unfair to me. I can be unfair to him." Uncle Brown looked at me and I rolled my eyes. I got up and walked away. I walked over to my dresser and started playing with random things. I heard Uncle Brown sigh and I rolled my eyes.

"I think that you really hurt him. You really weren't fair to him love. You weren't fair to all of them. You really hurt them." I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists. I hurt them?! They hurt me worse.

"I think you should apologize love." I clenched my jaw and turned around. I glared at Uncle Brown and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I should apologize to them?! They should apologize to me! I didn't do anything to them! I was just going through a break up! I was doing my own thing to get over it! But THEY didn't like it so THEY decided to try and force me to do things that I didn't want to! They should apologize to me!" Uncle Brown shook his head and stood up. He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle.

"They did this because you changed Nicole. They did this because they love you and they are concerned about you. That's why you're here. They want the old you back." I glared at Uncle Brown and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him again.

"I haven't changed at all. I'm the same way I was when I left." Uncle Brown didn't say anything to me. He opened the door, walked out and closed it again. I screamed out loud and then walked over to my pillow. I grabbed it and pressed it to my face and screamed into it.

Once I was done, I put the pillow down, and ran my hands through my hair. I sighed and took a deep breath. I grabbed my guitar and walked out of my cabin. I walked down towards the dock and saw someone sitting on the dock. I walked closer and saw that it was Jason. I turned around and walked away from the dock and towards the trees. I saw Tess walking towards Jason, and I hid behind a bush. I saw Tess sit down beside Jason and grab his hand. Jason grabbed hers and held it. I crouched down and listened in on their conversation.

"Jason, why do you deal with her? She doesn't love you. She never will. You should move onto someone who will love you." I saw Jason look down at the dock and then at Tess. Tess smiled softly and Jason blushed. I glared at Tess and had to stop myself from going there and ripping her hair out.

"Jason, I have to tell you something…" Jason nodded and waited for Tess to say it. Tess turned around and smirked at me. I glared daggers at her and watched carefully.

"Actually, how about I show you?" Jason nodded and Tess 'smiled'. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Jason's. Jason's eyes widened and then he pulled her closer. My eyes widened and I started tearing up.

I crawled away and then stood up. I walked on the trail and started sobbing. I felt so broken. I felt so destroyed. I felt…empty. I knew that I deserved it though. I deserved every part of it. I deserved it all. I was the one who didn't forgive him. I deserved it. I gripped my guitar and walked faster.

I walked past Sam, Emma, Nate and Shane and they all stopped and stared at me sobbing. Sam and Emma called out my name to get me to stop but I didn't. Nate ran up to catch me and he gripped my arm. I stopped walking and looked at him. Sam, Emma and Shane all ran up to Nate and I and they started asking me questions.

"Niki, what's wrong?" I shook my head and Emma rolled her eyes. She gripped my shoulders and asked again. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself down.

I shook my head and walked away. I walked back to my cabin and walked in. Once I was by my bed, I put my guitar down and started sobbing again. I heard a knock on the door and I didn't say anything. The person kept knocking and I got up. I walked over to the door and opened it.

There was this girl standing there. She smiled at me and then she frowned. She was my face and frowned. I shook my head and she lightly smiled.

"Hi, um…I'm Mitchie. This is my cabin apparently." I stepped aside and she walked in. She set her stuff down on the bed across from mine and then she smiled at me.

"I haven't been here since the summer Shane and I got together." I looked at her oddly and she gave me a look.

"Wait, you're the girl Shane dated at camp?" Mitchie nodded and I nodded too.

"Well I'm Niki. This is my cabin. I'm by myself in here." Mitchie nodded and then smiled at me.

"You mean you were alone. But not anymore." I forced a smile and Mitchie smiled fully.

"So is Tess still here?" When I heard Tess's name, I started crying again. Mitchie got a horrified look on her face and her eyes widened.

"What did she do to you?" I sat down on my bed and started sobbing. Mitchie sat beside me and I started telling her the whole story, from the beginning.

**Tess's POV**

I knew that Niki was there the whole time. I was watching her walk away from the dock to the trees. I knew that this was the perfect time to not only steal Jason but to also torment Niki. I smirked and walked down to the dock. I sat down beside Jason and I grabbed his hand. Jason grabbed my hand and held it. I knew that this would really make Niki mad.

"Jason, why do you deal with her? She doesn't love you. She never will. You should move onto someone who will love you." I saw Jason look down at the dock and then at me. I smiled softly at him and he blushed. This was going to work great!

"Jason, I have to tell you something…" Jason looked at me and waited for me to say it. I turned around and smirked at Niki. I turned back towards Jason and smiled.

"Actually, how about I show you?" Jason nodded and I smiled. I leaned in and pressed my lips to Jason's. Jason's eyes widened and then he pulled me in. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Niki get up and leave. I smirked and pulled away. Jason was looking at me and blushing. I smiled and got up saying that I had to go. Jason nodded and said goodbye to me. I walked down the same path as Niki did, smirking to myself. I had officially stolen Jason and I made Niki miserable.

**Niki's POV**

After I told Mitchie the whole story, she had her fists clenched and she was glaring at the wall. I wanted to know why she was so upset about this. I mean she didn't even know me.

"Why are you so upset about the Tess thing?" Mitchie looked at me and then glared at the wall again.

"Tess is the she-devil. No lie. She's evil! She tried to break Shane and I apart when we were here and she somewhat succeeded. She can't be happy until everyone around her is miserable. She lives for destroying people's lives. she's...horrible." I sat down on my bed and sighed. I knew that Tess was evil from the couple years that I went to camp. But i thought that it was just because she didn't like me. Now I know that she did to almost everyone.

"Niki don't worry. We WILL get revenge on her! Tess needs to be taught a lesson!" I nodded and Mitchie started planning. This was going to be good.


	11. Important Authors Note

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for quite a while. Well...I have good news and bad news. First the bad news.

I am no longer going to be writing anymore stories or updating anymore. I'm just caught up in school and work and...well...I don't really have any time, so as of May 10, I am going to be deleting all of my stories.

Now for the good news.

My friend who is an author on FanFiction, is willing to 'adopt' my stories that YOU GUYS really want to be continued. Me and my friend have very similar writing styles so it shouldn't be too different.

So is you wish for the stories to be continued, please ask her very nicely which stories you want continued and she will see what she can do. Her pen name is: Miss Blonde Bee. So once again, sorry for not updating and keeping up with the stories. Here is an opportunity for them to be continued. Thanks guys.


End file.
